musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan Freberg
Founded: 1926 Headquarters: Los Angeles, CA Website Link(s): Fan Site Label(s) * Capitol * Rhino Genre(s) * Comedy * Spoken Word * Novelty * Pop RIYL * Spike Jones & His City Slickers * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Tom Lehrer Member of Band Biography Stan Freberg is one of our nation's best satirists. He's had many singles and albums on Capitol records, and Rhino put out an extensive box-set of his work, including some unreleased singles. Stan Freberg is also a voice actor par excellence, having done many voices of Looney Tunes characters as well as Beany And Cecil with Bob Clampett. He's done a lot of writing and directing, and made many commercials, including being one of the creators of the now-popular type of Ironic Commercial that pokes fun at the Advertising Industry. He currently is doing some radio shows, and is perhaps working on either the second part of his autobiography (promised in 1988) or perhaps the third part of Stan Freberg Presnts The United States of America, promised in 1996, due out in 2026. Discography Albums * The Best Of Stan Freberg * The Best Of Stan Freberg (The Capitol Years) * A Child's Garden Of Freberg * Stan Freberg Encores * Stan Freberg Greatest Hits * Stan Freberg Presents The United States Of America, Vol. 1 * Stan Freberg Presents The United States Of America, Vol. 1 And 2 * Stan Freberg Presents The United States Of America, Vol. 2: The Middle Years * Stan Freberg (The Capitol Collector's Series) * Stan Freberg Vs Rock 'N' Roll * Stan Freberg With The Original Cast * Tip Of The Freberg EPs * Any Requests? * Real Saint George * Omaha! * The Great Pretender * Freberg Again Singles * Dinky Pinky * C'est Si Bon / A Dear John And Marsha Letter * Try / Maggie * A Dear John And Marsha Letter / Pass The Udder Udder * John And Marsha / Ragtime Dan * I've Got You Under My Skin / That's My Boy * Maggie / Tele-Vee-Shun * Try / Pass The Udder Udder * Abe Snake For President / Ba-Ba-Ball And Chain * The World Is Waiting For The Sunrise / The Boogie-Woogie Banjo Man From Birmingham * Little Blue Riding Hood / St. George And The Dragonet * The Worst Of The Town * That's Right, Arthur * Christmas Dragnet (Yulenet) * Point Of Order / Person To Pearson * Sh-Boom / Wide-Screen Mama Blues * The Honey-Earthers / The Lone Psychiatrist * The Yellow Rose Of Texas / Rock Around Stephen Foster * The Night Before Christmas / Nuttin' For Christmas * John And Marsha / Try * The Old Payola Roll Blues * Comments For Our Time * The Flackman And Reagan! * Nuttin' For Christmas / I Yust Go Nuts At Christmas (split w/ Yogi Yorgesson) * Sh-Boom:Stan Freberg Sh-Boom / C'est Si Bon * The Great Pretender / The Quest For Bridley Hammerschlaugen * The Old Payola Roll Blues / Sh-Boom:Stan Freberg Sh-Boom * Rock Island Line / Heartbreak Hotel * Banana Boat / Tele-Vee-Shun * Green Chri$tma$ * Ya Got Trouble / Gary, Indiana * Wun'erful, Wun'erful (Side Uh-One And Uh-Two) Appears On Compilations * Dr. Demento 20th Anniversary Collection: The Greatest Novelty Records Of All Time Soundtracks Mix CDs * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Come On And Buy It Radio Shows Further Reading * Complete Discography * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists